Impossible
by highly.obsessed
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life is a little bit alright for the first time in ages, all thanks to one 94-year-old vampire and something he thought was impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPOSSIBLE **

** Chapter One**

Secrets

"Oi! Potter! Ever heard of a comb!?" I screamed up the stairs. He just rolled his eyes at me. Stupid git. I mean, I know it wasn't the best insult I could come up with, but I hate when people don't react. Seriously, I say things to _bug _you, BE BUGGED! You'd think he could be a _little_ nicer to me. My dad was arrested, and now I have to kill effing Dumbledore. Meanwhile all the girls are running after him, thinking he's the 'Chosen One'; barf.

"Oh Dracykins!!" Shit, it's Parkinson.

"Hullo," I say unenthusiastically.

"Are you coming with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Oh Merlin. No. No, no, no, no, no. I REFUSE to go with her.

"I don't know," I say coolly. "I've got other things to do. Other people to go with."

"Who!?" she practically screams.

"Other people." She huffs and turns, walking briskly away. Thank Merlin. I look down at my watch. It's late enough to go to bed. Maybe the world will be nice to me and I'll never wake up.

Right now I am very sneakily walking along Hogsmeade. I have a very important mission. I call it: Operation Avoid Parkinson. It is _very_ important. Practically life or death. I hop into the Hog's Head and hide behind a very dirty table. The customers in here are really quite odd. There's a GUY with a floor length black braid, a very tall woman with an absurdly long neck and a very strange hat, a couple people wearing hooded cloaks, a guy about my age who is freakishly good-looking, and a goat. Seeing as Operation Avoid Parkinson is going well, I decided I might as well hang out in here for a bit. I order a butter beer and go talk to the good-looking guy, because I might as well talk to someone hot.

"Hullo," I say, sitting down next to him.

"Hello," he says, nodding to me. Okay, I know I'm a guy, but he is _really_ hot. He has bronze-ish hair and really pale skin.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." I say, extending my hand. He takes it, and smiles. His hands are really cold, but he has a really cute smile. Wait, what!? DRACO! YOU'RE A GUY!

"Edward Cullen," he says.

"Do you want to be friends?" I ask. I don't know why, but I like this guy. He looks sort of surprised for a second, then smiles again.

"Sure," I grin.

"So, friend,"

"Yes, friend?" I put my empty mug of butter beer down on the counter.

"Where to next?"

*

"Yeah, well look at this." Edward grabs a very large patio table and lifts it over his head effortlessly. Cool.

"Is that all you've got?" I say as he puts the table down. I draw my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The table floats gently up into the air, while I'm still sitting on my bum.

"Well, I can run really fast!"

"Well I can apparate!"

"Well I can sparkle!" I've noticed. Unfortunately I have no retort.

"Well," I pause. Think Draco, think! "I have blonde hair!" At this point Edward bursts into a fit of laughter. "Oh shut up!"

"So do I win, then?" he asks, still grinning broadly.

"No, I am still the all-time winner!" I say, leaning back and putting my arms behind my head. Blinking the sun out of my eyes, I add, "And besides, wizards beat vampires any day."

"What about the vampire wizards?" he says, sitting down next to me.

"Well, they're different."

"I see…" he says, running a hand through his hair. I can't help but notice how gorgeous he is. Wait, what am I saying? Did I just call a guy gorgeous? What's gotten in to me lately? Suddenly, an epiphany hits me, falling rapidly like hail, confusing me, too fast to focus. It can't be true. It's impossible. Draco Malfoy isn't gay!


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPOSSIBLE**

**Chapter Two**

**Lost in the Truth**

"It's not possible, it's not possible, it's not possible!" I scream at myself, pacing the dormitory. "It can't be true! It just can't!"

"What's not true?" said Crabbe, walking into the dormitory, closely followed by Goyle.

"Nothing, Crabbe, get your fat butt out of my business!"

"But you said 'It can't be true, it just can't'."

"I _told_ you to keep out of my business!" I cried. Crabbe and Goyle nodded dumbly and retreated back out of the dormitory, probably off to the kitchens to get _more_ food, like they're not fat enough already. I flopped onto my bed, feeling quite girly as I did so, then again, I am a bloody homosexual! No, Draco. You're overreacting. You're not gay! You can't be! Damn, damn, damn it! I HATE LIFE! WHY WON'T THIS BED JUST EFFING SWALLOW ME UP ALREADY!?

*

"Mr Malfoy?" came Snape's obnoxious voice from the front of the classroom. How he was ever my favourite professor, I don't know.

"Yes!?" I say in my snottiest, I'm the king of the world voice.

"Perhaps in your other classes you are free to daydream, but in my classroom I expect you to listen. Defence Against The Dark Arts is not time to ponder your," he smirked. Shit, the stupid Legimens. "Personal life." I want to jinx, no CURSE, that stupid smirk off his stupid face.

"Besides, it will help you in your years to come. Now get going, all of you, and remember I want 3 feet on Inferi, Ghosts, Vampires, and other un-dead creatures." I quickly jump up from my seat and start shoving my things into my bag. Stupid wanker.

"Dracykins? Are you alright?"

"Eff off, Parkinson!" She looks downright offended, then tears start to trickle out of her eyes.

"Well!" she cried. "Well, just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

"Good." I murmur. She gives me one last angry look then bursts into loud, angry tears and runs away, receiving many startled or humoured looks from the other occupants of the crowded corridor.

"I'm starved!" came the all-too-familiar voice of Ron Weasley. I didn't even want to make a comment about him being a fat pig, I was in such a state. "Oh no!" he suddenly cried. I couldn't help but look up. He was staring at me. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were looking rapidly from him to me.

"What's the matter, Ron?" said Harry.

"He ruined my appetite!" Granger rolled her eyes and Potter smiled.

"Yeah, let's get going," he said, grabbing the Weaslebee by the arm and trying to drag him away. I desperately tried to think of a snappy retort, but my mind was focused only focused on Edward and my current … situation.

"Notice the way Potter grabs Weasley," I said, loud enough for them to hear. "I wouldn't be surprised if we found out they were dating!" The Trio turned and glared at me; I smirked.

**A/N: ok, this chapter was short, and highly uneventful, but try not to throw bowling balls at me for being a flat-out assface, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPOSSIBLE**

_Chapte__r Three_

_Cool People Suck It Up_

"Yeah, I'm really going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter." I said. I must say, I'm getting quite good at all this 'mysterious little cheeky bastard' thing. "You'd better hurry up, they'll be waiting for the Chosen Captain – the Boy Who Scored – whatever they call you these days." Crabbe and Goyle are on either side of me, disguised as girls for my convenience (honestly, they'll do anything. How they ever fell under the "ambitious and cunning" category, I will never know). I am currently working on my "destroy Dumbledore" plan. It's not going very well. I can't do it, I know I can't.

BEEPBADADEEPBEEPBEEP

I look, actually sort of frightened, around, then remember. My mobile. DUH! Let me explain:

A mobile is a little Thingamabob that you can communicate with. Edward introduced me to them. When it makes the funny short little beep, it means I was sent an owl through the little Thingamajig. When it makes the long little tune thing, it means I can press a little spot on the Communicator and then if I speak into it, someone else can hear me and talk back. It's pretty nifty. Like, patronus-owl-portable-things. I pull it out of my pocket. It's a little rectangle with buttons holding numbers and arrows and red and green things, and a little square that shows you stuff. The little square currently has the picture of an envelope and the words "YOU HAVE ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE". I click the big, round button and it shows me my letter.

_Draco_, it reads. _S__taying in a flat in Hogsmeade. Care for a visit? Ed._

Well, obviously! And I just so happen to have a spare moment. I mean, I'm supposed to be plotting, but…

_luv 2,_ I write. I got a book out of the library entitled "The Mobile is mightier than the Sword". It's a book for teenage girls, but it has lots of texting and I'm picking up on some of the lingo. _now __kk__? _It takes me about ten minutes to figure out how to send the message, then he texts me back immediately. He's been playing Muggle for far too long.

_Y__ou really have to stop reading teenage girl books._ Hem hem? They have very good morals: like, don't be mean 'cause then it's going to bite the butt off your favourite new jeans. I explain this to him via Thingamajig. I think I'm going to name it that. It deserves a name the same way an owl does, right?

_Are you coming or not?_ he writes.

Of course!

*

Over the course of time since my … epiphany, I have become more and more comfortable with it. I told mum, but I'm not telling dad. Even if he wasn't in Azkaban prison.

"Hurry up, Blondie!" Edward calls in his American accent.

"Slow down, Americano!"

"Hurry up, Starbucks Quoter!" As you can see, I need a life.

"Slow down … OLDIE!" He raises his eyebrow at me and even I'm a little bewildered at my lack of good comeback.

"Oldie, eh?" he asks.

"Yeah, you're like a total geezer!" I cry, attempting to sound like I _meant_ to use that as an insult. There's a moment of silence where neither of say anything, then we laugh. He is really gorgeous when he laughs. We sit down on a bench out in front of the small children's playground next to the ice cream parlour.

"Hey Draco," he says.

"Yeah,"

"Tell me a secret." As a person-reader, I know this means he wants to talk about secrets, probably meaning he wants to tell me a secret but feels awkward just saying it. Unfortunately I don't have any secrets.

Well.

'I think I'm hopelessly and mortifyingly in love you' might make things a little weird.

"Erm…" I say, racking my brains for a secret. "I read teenage girl books?"

"That's no secret," I smile and roll my eyes.

"I … have never kissed a girl?" And, NO, for your information, I've never kissed a guy, either. "Your turn."

"I don't have any secrets," he says.

"Bull." He smiles.

"_I've_ never kissed a girl," To tell you the truth, I'm shocked. He's been around for 94 years and he hasn't kissed a girl!?

"Honestly!?" I ask.

"Honestly." I just sit there, gaping at him. He looks at me as if he's expecting me to say something.

"How – Who – What?" A slight smile crosses his face. "How have you never kissed girl!?" My 'silent shock' stage has passed, and now I'm blabbering on before I even have time to process what I'm saying.

"How in the name of Merlin's saggy left bullock have you never kissed a girl!?" I continue. "How has a girl never kissed you?! I mean, _surely_ someone must have at least tried! You're gorgeous! – " I finally realize what I'm saying and stop in my tracks.

"But then again, you're always hanging around me, so you're constantly outshone," I quickly add in my coolest 'I'm arrogant and don't tell me I'm not hot, 'cause you know I am, live with it' voice. Oh, the joys of being a cunning Slytherin like myself.

"It's okay, Draco," he teases. "I know I'm gorgeous." I smile. Everything's alright. It was close, but everything is all right.

"Your turn," he adds, nodding his head.

"Umm… I tried to befriend Harry Potter first year," I confess. He looks satisfied with this tid-bit of embarrassing information. "It's your go."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asks.

" ' Course,"

"I … " he pauses, rethinking what he's about to tell me. "Like … a guy." My mouth drops open and I'm sure my eyes just bulged half a metre out of their sockets. I don't believe it. He must be messing with me. He can't like a guy, 'cause that means I have a chance with him, seeing as, you know, he's gay. Unless of course, he's in love with this guy. Bollocks. Shit on a stick. What am I going to do?

"Who?" I ask. He looks at me, his eyes unblinking, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You."


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPOSSIBLE**

_Chapter Four_

_The Impossible Confirmed_

There is a long moment where I simply stare at him, my jaw practically reaching my quaking knees. This is the best news I've ever heard, yet I only half believe it. Surely he must just be messing with me. He must be! But Edward's not a liar. I don't think he's told a lie since I met him, and he's certainly not mean.

"Are you serious?" I ask. He slowly nods.

"You – You swear?" He nods again, quicker this time.

"I _solemnly swear_, Draco Malfoy," he says, looking me straight in the eyes. I gape at him, and my breathing is becoming funny. I think I can't breath. I'm so happy I'm going to cry. Or barf. Or faint. Or cry and barf and faint all at the same. Right now, it doesn't matter I have to kill Dumbledore. It doesn't matter the Dark Lord is out there, watching my every move and plotting to take over the world. Nothing matters right now except for this. Edward Cullen likes me. I take a deep breath, and try to regain my composure. He looks at me expectantly. He wants to know what I'm thinking. Whether I'm going to hate him and run, or like him back.

"Draco," he says slowly. "I'm almost positive I'm in love with you." I smile.

"Thank Merlin!" I say, relieved. I think my voice actually cracked a little bit. He smiles too, and for a moment we're just sitting there, grinning like idiots. Then, before I even know what's happening, we kiss. It's the strangest thing I've ever done, kissing a guy in public, and if my dad saw he'd throw a fit, but I don't care. Right now is the happiest moment of my whole bloody life, and I don't give a damn what anybody else thinks.

***

**A/N: i have no idea why this wasn't posted earlier. i know this chapter is RIDICULOUSLY short, but i dunno. i felt like this chapter should be short and blunt and TO THE POINT. it's been done for ages, and, to be honest, i thought it was on here. so here you go.**

**happy easter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPOSSIBLE**

_Chapter Five_

_Dumbledore's Secre__t_

Draco Malfoy was skipping. Skipping and smiling. Skipping and smiling and _singing._ It couldn't be. All through the halls students stopped and dropped their books and gaped. His hair tossing, his legs leaping, his voice getting higher and higher with every note.

I had never been happier.

Edward Cullen.

How I loved that boy.

"And that's how you stuff a CA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AT!" I finished happily, sliding across the landing with my arms spread wide. That is, until the hand of Professor McGonagall shot out from nowhere and stopped me in my tracks.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, her lips a thin line of sternliness. "Can you explain to me where you have been for the last hour and forty-one minutes?"

Actually, Professor, I was snogging the boy of my dreams.

"Erh…"

"I was told that you were in Hogsmeade."

I felt my cheeks heat up and automatically stood up straighter.

"Who told you that?"

Professor McGonagall glared at me.

"That is none of your business, Mr. Malfoy. But since you seem so unwilling to tell me what you were doing off school grounds without permission, I have no choice but to take you to Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he can get something out of you." I sighed to myself, but on my In Trouble face and grudgingly follow the transfiguration professor to the headmaster's office.

"Come in," came the old man's voice from the other side of the door, and Professor McGonagall swung it open and stepped aside to let me in.

"Hello Draco," Dumbledore smiled at me. I frowned and glared. "How are you?"

Don't be nice to me! I'm plotting your death!

"Fine," I said bitterly, my eyebrows raised in contempt.

"Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy has been absent from school grounds for an hour and forty-one minutes! I was informed that he was in Hogsmeade!"

Dumbledore nodded and looked at me with his annoyingly blue eyes, a smile twitching at his lips.

"I see," he said, his eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Minerva, I will take it from here." Professor McGonagall nodded and left, leaving Dumbledore and I to our unofficial staring contest. For a moment we just looked at each other, and then the headmaster broke his gaze and opened a round china tin.

"Turkish Delight?" he offered, putting a few pieces of powdered, rosy sweets onto a silk handkerchief and straightening on his desk. He put the tips of his fingers together and propped his elbows on the smooth wood. "Well." Bitterly I watched him. What did he want with me?

"Have a seat."

I did as I was told, feeling my good mood shrink to the back of my mind with the speed of a Flaming Tortormingo.

"Would you like to tell me what you were doing off school grounds?"

I stared at him flatly.

"Apparently not," His eyes continued to twinkle, winking at me knowingly, over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "Well, Draco. I know you were in Hogsmeade."

I felt my back stiffen.

"And I know what you were doing."

"What was I doing, then?" I snapped. He smiled sort of sadly and dusted his hands on his robes.

"Would you like to know a secret, Draco?"

If it's not 'I'm in love with a male vampire' then I really couldn't care.

Dumbledore smiled and stood from his chair, pacing slowly in front of me.

"When I was a much younger man, not much older than yourself, I was very good friends with a man named Grindewald."

I felt my eyes bulge with surprise. Grindewald, the evil wizard Dumbledore defeated and imprisoned!?

"To be honest with you, I was in love with him."

And then the jaw dropped. Slowly, it fell, and my head lowered and I stared at Dumbledore like I had never seen him before. He stopped his pacing and smiled at me.

"Secrets are a funny thing. Sometimes, the most unlikely of people are the ones you share them with."

"You – you were in love with Grindewald?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Unfortunately homosexuality was greatly frowned upon in my day."

I looked at my hands, my brain a mess of confusion and surprise. Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time, gay? Just as I was.

"You may go, Draco," Dumbledore said. My head snapped up to meet his gaze, and suddenly his twinkling eyes didn't bother me. Instead they saddened me. "But try not to wander off." I nodded and dazedly stood, walking toward the door.

"And Draco,"

I turned around to face the man I knew I was destined to kill.

"He truly was very handsome."

I smirked to myself as I left.

I know he is.

I woke up and stretched out across my bed. Through the silken green curtains silver light shone through, an unmistakeable telling that it was day. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, pulling aside the curtains and wincing as the light hit my face. I grabbed my pocket watch off the chest of drawers. Nearly 10:30. There was no point of going to classes until after lunch, now, so I pulled on a white button-up and was about to put on jeans when I noticed I had apparently fallen asleep in yesterday's. Drowsily I searched through all my pockets and finally found Thingamabob. I peered down at it and finally managed to get it to do what I wanted.

"Hello?" said a voice from it, very faint. I pressed it to my ear awkwardly.

"Ed?"

"Hey Draco!"

"Room of Requirement?"

"I'll meet you there."

I walked across the empty dormitory and into the washroom. I looked, in a sense, hilarious. Standing in wrinkled jeans and an un-buttoned white shirt, my hair, to be frank, a mess, and my eyes still half-asleep looking. I looked at my reflection for a moment, before tilting my head back and laughing. Grinning to myself, I bounced out of the loo, grabbed my cloak, shoes, and wand and bounded down the hall and into the Room of Requirement.

I sat on the floor, shoving on my right shoe, watching the corridor from inside. The wall had become transparent, so I could see what was going on and no one could see me. I fit my foot into my shoe and propped myself up on my elbow, watching. Soon Edward came into view, looking around for any over-lookers before approaching the wall. I smiled and leaned off my elbow and the transparency faded away, for I no longer needed it. A door appeared and Ed through it. He grinned broadly at me and walked over to the couch, swooping down to kiss me as he did. I felt my face turn pink and he waggled his brows at me, before collapsing on the sofa and sighing contentedly. I got up off the floor and sat down next to him.

"How are you?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Pretty good," he said, resting his head atop mine. "And yourself?"

"Pretty good. Minus, you know, the whole Killing Dumbledore thing."

Edward's face fell to a frown.

"You don't have to do it, you know," he said. I looked up into his face, lined with concern and worry.

"Yes I do, Ed. He'll kill everyone if I don't. He'll kill my mum, and my dad, and you, if he ever finds out about you."

He looked off in the other direction.

"I don't want to do it, Ed. But I _have to_. He won't just kill me. He'll kill everyone I've ever cared about, and he'll get Bellatrix or someone to kill Dumbledore."

"Fine," Edward said. "It's your decision. Just don't expect me to be on your side when the time comes." I looked at the ground, my stomach in painful knots. I felt Edward's hand slip under my chin and tilt my face to look into his.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled slightly, and he threw at me his famous crooked smile. He pecked me on the lips.

"I love you, Draco – "

"EEK!"

Both Edward and I whipped around to face the wall.

"What was that?" Edward asked, as I rose to my feet.

"It sounded like…" I trailed off, turning the wall transparent and peering into the empty corridor. I shrugged and sat back down. "Nothing there."

"Could someone have apparated?"

"No. Not inside Hogwarts."

"Could they have ran, really, really fast?"

I laughed, and left my worries behind me as my lips met Edward's. I was just being paranoid. There was no way that Dobby, my old house elf, had been just outside.

***

**A/N: so, good people. here is the fifth chapter of IMPOSSIBLE, at loooong last. i would like to point out that when i wrote chapter four (and three and two and one), my writing style was noticeably different. i except the writing throughout this story to be everchanging. i hope you don't mind. SO. yes. because chapter four was so short i tried to make this one long-ish, so it's about three and a half pages on Microsoft Word. **

**and also, i thought i should make clear that i seriously enjoy putting little things from the harry potter books in here. (if you read the sixth book, you'll notice that dobby reports draco spending a lot of time in the room or requirement. but doing what? surely he can't be mending the cabinet ALL THE TIME *eyebrow waggle*)**

**and i just had to make draco find out dumbledore was gay. it just worked so brilliantly.**

**so.**

**there you have it.**

**happy christmas and thanks for reading (hearts)**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: so. i have decided that this story was getting to fluffy and lovey-dovey and boring and stuff, and so i'm gradually making my way back to the humour bit of it. in the meantime, you get to meet the cullens, which was particularly difficult for me cos i had to a) google something whenever i wanted to write anything, cos i don't know anything about the cullens, b) it made me imagine edward as edward from the film, as opposed to MY edward, which is the edward in this story, and c) i had to put so much focus on vampires, which really frustrated me. i don't care. jeezus. go home.**

**also, this was originally chapter seven, but I can not find chapter six, so here you go.**

Draco trashed about, each second slapping against his skin, white hot and sharp as a knife. He had never felt this kind of pain. Cold sweat ran down his forehead at a remarkable speed as he jolted, trying to escape his own head. He was terrified.

Suddenly, something that greatly resembled a block of ice rested itself gently on his chest.

I awoke with a jolt.

Edward looked down at me, obviously concerned.

"Hey, I, uh, came to talk to you - Are you alright?" he asked, moving his hand from it's place on my torso to stroke my hair, damp and misplaced, out of my eyes.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, wiping my face with both hands. "It was just a nightmare."

"About?" Edward inquired.

"Nothing," I shrugged, rolling over. I let the memories come back to me, not daring to close my eyes in case the dream became too vivid. I could feel Edward's hard gaze against the back of my head. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to get inside my head." I rolled over to face him, and for a moment he tried to seem innocent, then gave in, laying down on my bed and propping himself up on his elbow.

"It wasn't working, anyways," he assured me.

"Good. I don't want you in my head. It's mine."

Edward groaned.

"Why can't I? See your thoughts?"

"'Cause I'm an Occlumens, you noob."

"That's not fair."

"Actually, it's very fair. I was taught, just like everyone else. You're the one who's not fair. You were born with being able to see into people's heads. Most people have to learn it."

"I'm not really a person, Draco."

There was then a silence where neither of us looked at each other, both lost in thoughts the other couldn't see.

"It wasn't about me, was it?" Edward asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The dream. The - nightmare. Was it about me?"

I couldn't help but snort.

"Oh, get over yourself, 'course it wasn't!"

"But, Draco, if I succumb to the temptations - "

"Then I'll hex you and get on with it."

Edward didn't look particularly convinced, and fell to lie on his back. I rolled over to lie on his stomach, propping myself up on his elbow.

"I'm not scared of you, Ed,"

He smiled at me. I waggled my eyebrows, because I am Draco Malfoy, and that is what I do.

"Anywho! Why are you here?" I asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to just visit?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You said you wanted to talk to me,"

Edward paused seemingly looking for a way to phrase it, and I waited, fixing my hair as he thought.

"I want you to meet my family."

I raised an eyebrow contemptuously.

"Really?"

Edward nodded.

"Isn't your family, you know, from the 19th century?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"But they're okay with the fact that your love interest is a man?"

"Oh, Draco, I would hardly call you a man."

I glared at him. He sat up, taking my arms and pulling me up with him.

"'Course they're okay with it. They're good people. Very accepting. I like you. So they're entitled to give you a chance."

"That's convincing."

"Plus, you're a wizard, and Dad has a magic fetish - "

A loud snore erupted from somewhere behind the green velvet curtains. I cupped my hand to Edward's mouth, waiting. The snore went back to being regular volume, and I peeked out the curtains to see if anyone was awake, when I was pushed down to the bed. Edward smirked down at me, and I took my hand away from his mouth. He leaned down and kissed me.

I straightened my white button-up and school trousers nervously. Edward snorted at me.

"Stop fussing," he said, tipping my chin up to look him in the eyes. "You want to ring the bell?"

"We have to ring a bell? I thought surely you vamps would be able to hear me standing at your door."

Edward smiled.

"Just ring the bell."

I took a deep breath, and pressed the bell. I liked doing it. It was fun. The bell at my house is a huge BELL that you ring by pulling on some massive golden rope and then it's ring echoes through the entire manor, and it's really loud and echo-y and not the most pleasant thing ever, especially when you're sleeping.

The door swings open, and a girl with short black hair smiles brightly at them.

"Hello there!" she twittered. I smiled my best and caught Edward smirking at me. "Come in, come in!" I stepped inside the house and looked around. Nice. The girl smiled up at me (she was frustratingly short. I mean, I'm not particularly tall, but I was worried I might step on her ) and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Alice, Edward's adopted sister." She continued to smile brightly, and I took her hand and shook it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Draco."

"Edward's boyfriend. Yes, we've heard all about you."

_Edward's boyfriend? Excuse me? Edward is MY boyfriend. Jeez._

"Er, yeah,"

"EVERYBODY! EDWARD'S HERE WITH DRACO!" Alice called out, and quite suddenly a crowd of people had appeared, leading us into the living room.

"Please, sit," said an attractive man with yellow-y-blonde hair. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's father."

I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm - "

"Draco. Yeah. We get it." A stunning girl with long blonde hair said, sitting down on a chair opposite me.

"Draco, this is Rosalie," said Edward, indicating the pretty girl. "This is Emmett," He indicated the very tall, muscular man who had just sat down next to me.

"This is Esme," An obviously older, but still very attractive woman extended her hand to me, and I shook it politely.

"And Jasper," Edward indicated the last of the Cullens that I should meet, a boy with blonde hair and funny, little, vague, pale, crescent scars all over what I could see of his skin. I decided not to ask, and instead nodded.

"It's nice to meet you,"

Jasper smiled. The movement at his mouth seemed forced, but his eyes smiled warmly at me. Edward took a seat on the arm of the couch next to me. An uncomfortable few seconds followed, before Alice engaged Esme in conversation, and Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"So what do you think of my family?"

"Er, well, it's a good thing I'm attractive, otherwise I'd feel very left out."

Edward started laughing but, to my surprise, so did the rest of the Cullens, except for Rosalie and Jasper, who both looked somewhat amused but incapable of laughing or chuckling or even really smiling properly. I blushed.

"To answer your question from before, we _can_ hear you."

"Wow. Thanks, Ed. I appreciate that," I mumbled embarrassedly. Then I straightened my back and took a deep breath and added: "It's true, though."

Emmet clapped a large hand on my back, and I tried my hardest not to jolt forwards.

"So, Draco, where are you from?" Alice said conversationally.

"England," I said simply. "Thus the accent."

"What part of England?" Rosalie snapped.

"Wiltshire. We have this Manor there, it's from way back on my father's side…"

"Oh. A manor?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

No more was said. I didn't want to say anymore. My dad was in prison, my family worked for Voldemort, _I _worked for Voldemort, and we were mean. Mean people. Edward sensed that.

"Come on, Draco, let's go for a tour," he said, taking my hand and bouncing off the arm of the couch. I followed him, smiling back at the rest of the Cullens, as Edward led me around the corner.

"A tour, hmm? - " I started, but was cut off by Edward gently putting a finger to my lips. I frowned but remained silent.

"Race you?" He breathed into my ear.

"Uh, no."

He smirked and grabbed me around the torso, and ran. We appeared in an upstairs hallway a second later.

"Unimpressive - " I started again, but was cut off by Edward's lips on mine. He cupped my face with both of his hands, and I slipped my arms around his neck. Suddenly, Edward pulled away and I whipped out my wand and pointed it menacingly at the direction Edward's head had tilted.

"Alice. Go away."

"Ugh!" Alice said jokingly, and then she was gone. Edward leaned in to kiss me again, but I turned my head away.

"This isn't a tour."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"This is the hall. Hall, meet Draco. Draco, meet Hall."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"What's up with Jasper's scars?" I asked, now that we were alone. Edward looked shocked for a second, then his face relaxed and he looked proud.

"You can see them?"

"Urr, yeah?"

"Sicck."

When Edward and I went back downstairs, most everyone was hanging out in the kitchen.

"Draco, dear, are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cos we have lots of food."

"If you don't eat she'll be upset. She misses making food," Edward whispered.

"You know, I can always eat."

Esme's face lit up.

"Fantastic! What would you like?"

"Uhh, anything's fine."

"Alright!" Esme turned to the fridge. "Jasper, could you help me? Alice? - "

"Actually, I was going to take Draco shopping! From the looks of it, he only has wizard clothes, and we can't have that!"

Edward face palmed.

"Oh. Okay. You guys have fun!"

Alice grinned and took my hand.

"Come on, Draco, let's go buy you clothes!"

Edward put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Really, Alice?"

"It's okay, it, uh, sounds like fun..?" I said unsurely.

Edward hit himself repeatedly in the forehead.

"Fine. But I'm coming."

"Be home in time for dinner!"

And that was the Cullens.

**pictures i was using to get the image of robert pattison out of my head:**

.com/?q=edward%20cullen&order=9&offset=24/dx36le

.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=draco+malfoy/dwn4w9

**Okay, so i didn't really NEED a picture of draco, but i like fanart.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**a/n: ha. wikipedia makes me laugh. look at this:**_

_**Duro**_

**Pronunciation: **DU - RO.

**Description: **Makes the object hard.

**Seen/mentioned: **Seen in _Deathly Hallows, _cast by Hermione while escaping from Death Eaters in Hogwarts.

**Suggested etymology: **Latin '_duro_' meaning "I make hard".

**yeah. i know, right? anywho. this chapter is really crude and mostly really quite a lot bad, but this story is pretty bad anyways.**

**also, i'm currently mad at edward for being in this story, because he's not even cool enough, and i'm in avpm and avps mode. so. ta-da.**

Edward Cullen shook out his mane of shimmering copper hair, his skin sparkling like glitter glue in the sunlight.

"Edward. I _DO _have classes, you know."

"Yeah, but between me and your Evil Plan, you don't attend any of them."

"Excuse me? I attended Potions yesterday."

"Exactly. Who needs classes?"

"I do. 'Cause, currently, I'm failing. I'm usually a very good student, you know. When I transfer to Pigfarts, I'm _SURE _Rumbleroar will let me ride on his back."

"He's the headmaster lion, right?"

"Who can talk."

"Yeah. Well. In the meantime, while I have you on Earth, we need to spend as much time as possible."

"I cannn't,"

Edward glared at me.

"I need to go to class, or people are going to get suspicious."

"UGH! Draco, _WHEN _are you going to come out of the closet! This is ridiculous!"

"… I meant people are going to be suspicious about my plan to assassinate the most powerful wizard who ever lived."

Edward paused.

"Pssht."

"Look, if you want to spend time with me SOOO BADDLY, just enroll."

"Enroll? To Hogwarts? You're mental."

I shot Edward a look.

"I'm not, actually."

"I'M NOT A WIZARD!"

"Or a witch, for that matter."

It was Ed's turn to shoot the look.

"Exactly. It's a school of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. I'm a vampire. Fail."

"Well, then, volunteer to teach a weekly Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson on vamps or something," I suggested.

Edward stopped, his mouth open as if to retort, obviously contemplating it.

"That's not a bad idea," he admitted.

"Not all my ideas are bad, thank you very much."

"Sure." Wow. Thanks. "I'll go talk to Dumbledore right away! Have fun in Transfiguration!"

"Yupperdoodle. I'm sure I will."

- I rubbed my forehead boredly, watching with glazed-over eyes as Binns droned on about some old bat named Frederich who did something special that made him worth our History lesson.

"And that is all for today," Binns coughed. "There will be a quiz on the subject next week, so I hope you all were paying attention. However, if you weren't, there will be a review tomorrow. Have a good day."

I stood up and snatched the notes out of some fat girl's chubby hands.

"H - hey!" she squeaked, grabbing at the notes. I held them high above my head, way out of her reach.

"Do you mind? I don't sit through this class and take note of every word Professor Binns says just to have some lazy little girl try to steal them from me! As a prefect, I'm going to have to report this - "

Suddenly, the notes were ripped from my hands from behind me. I whirled around, ready to object, and came face-to-face with Edward. He gave me the 'this isn't right' look. He glanced down at the stolen notes, then rolled his eyes. 

"I wouldn't take credit for this, if I were you."

I snatched it back and looked at it.

It was covered in doodles confessing their love for some kid called Thomas. Yuck.

"Uhrm, here. You can have this back," I said uncomfortably, handing the blushing girl back her paper.

"Hey! You!" 

A skinny fellow with messed up teeth turned to face me.

"Did you take notes?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Could I see them for a sec? I think I missed something."

The boy reached into his bag and pulled out three slips of parchment, folded together. 

"Thanks," I said, reaching into my bag, then suddenly turning on my heel and running for the door.

When I reached the corridor on which the Gryffindor common room was on (I know these things because I am ninja… not because I've ever stalked Potter for dirt… or anything like that… And I've never seen Ron Weasley mostly naked… And I've never jumped out of shadow-y corners and scared the shit out of Longbottom… nothing like that. Just 'cause I'm a ninja. And am very knowledgeable. ), I figured I was safe, and stopped to catch my breath. Edward was next to me in a second.

"That wasn't very nice," he said, always the voice of reason.

"Then why didn't you stop me?"

"I didn't want to show off."

"Uh-huh."

"But speaking of showing off, I'll be giving a weekly lesson, just like you suggested."

"Fantastic. Do I have to attend?"

Edward glared at me.

"DUH!"

"I know not what that word means."

"What_EVER_. You _TAUGHT _me that word!"

I shrugged.

"I've got to get to class. Flitwick will stab me in the ankles if I miss another class."

"What's got your WAND IN A KNOT!" Edward said, grinning at his hip-wizard-lingo.

I stared at him blankly.

"Don't - just - just - no. Don't even try."

Edward frowned. 

"Fine."

"Fine."

"See you on Tuesday."

"Right."

Edward was gone just as quickly as he came, and I turned around, to run straight into Harry Freaking Potter.

"Hello, there, Potter. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up with you lately?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy."

"You're missing your ordinary gangle of cronies. They finally see past your scar to your atrociously unfortunate face?"

Potter rolled his eyes.

"Says you!"

"You know what I'd give you on a scale of One to Ten? With one being the ugliest and ten, well, ten would be the most pretty? I would give you…" I paused, considering it. "An eight. …an eight-point-five. Or a nine. But not, NOT over a nine-point-eight. Because there's always room for improvement. Not everyone's perfect like me. That's why I'm holding out for a ten. Because I'm worth it."

Potter stared at me with a dumbfounded expression. Take that, Potter.

"Riiight," he said slowly. "You have fun with that."

"HORRIBLE RETORT!" I cried. I'm enjoying myself.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"So where are your little friends? You never answered my question."

Potter rolled his glass-clad eyes again.

"Oh, did they forget about you? Bored of snogging you, off snogging each other?" I teased. Potter shot me a look, and I waggled my brows.

"Come on, why so serious?" 

"Where are _YOUR _little friends, Malfoy? Haven't seen Crabbe and Goyle in aages, and even that ginger kid who I've seen you with a lot recently seems to have abandoned you. What's up, they realise you're a conniving little git?"

"What're you on about, Potter?"

"Who is that ginge, anyways? I thought you hated gingers. You certainly seem to give the Weasleys a hard time. - "

"It's copper, you arse."

"Right. Copper. Okay," Potter snorted loudly. "What's he doing here, anyways. He doesn't go here, does he? What's his name again? Edward Cullen?"

I whipped out my wand and pointed it at Potter, placing it's tip just under his chin.

"How do you know that?" I hissed.

"Oh, so that is his name?" he crooned.

"Don't make me do anything you'll regret," I threatened, fully aware of how cheesy I sounded, but going for dramatic effect. Potter pulled his wand out and pointing it just as mine was at him, and stepping forwards, backing me into the wall.

"Give up, Malfoy. I know you're up to something, and the more suspicious you act, the deeper I'll dig."

I laughed coldly.

"What, you think Edward's my evil death eater minion?"

Potter's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, actually, that's exactly what I think."

"You're thicker than I thought, Potter," I sneered.

We paused, both holding our breath - 

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he cried, just as I shouted "INCARCEROUS!"

Our spells ricocheted off each other, and my wand flew from my hand. The walls and ceilings rumbled violently, and I covered my head with both arms to shelter myself from the rain of stone and rubble and an eggplant.

When things calmed down, I let my hands fall to my side, only to have Potter shove me up against the dusty wall by my shoulders.

He was covered in castle-dust, and it made his hair look grey. I was about to make a snarky comment about premature aging, but he spoke first.

"I will find out what you're up to, Malfoy."

"The best of luck to you."

His face was petrifyingly close to mine, so that I could see my own eyes reflected in his glasses. And then we started furiously making out.

Seriously.

I'm not even kidding.

**a/n: TA-DA. SOOO. THAT IS THAT. CRAPTASTIC. ALSO, IT APPEARS THAT THE PHOTOS I GAVE DIDN'T WORK LAST CHAPTER, SO HERE YOU GO. (just remove the spaces)**

**edward:**

h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = e d w a r d % 2 0 c u l l e n & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 2 4 / d x 3 6 l e

**draco: **

h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t i o n = & g l o b a l = 1 & q = d r a c o + m a l f o y / d w n 4 w 9 

**also, you know, if you do happen to read this, reviews are always welcome. i don't care if you like the story or not. but, you could always rant about how bad it is? or, we could just talk about how lame eddy c is. i'm lonely. taalk to me.**


End file.
